That electromagnetic radiation has played a crucial role in the development of living organisms is axiomatic. Obvious examples of this principle are the mutagenic effects of ionizing radiation and the evolution of photosynthesis and vision. That living organisms generate and transmit electromagnetic waves is a relatively new discovery, the implications of which are currently under investigation. Analysis of organic microwave electromagnetic emissions suggests different cell types within an organism have distinctive steady states, as does the organism as a whole. Adaptive shifts occur in these baseline microwave spectra in response to external and internal variables. Certain disease processes, (e.g., cancer) have been shown to alter cellular oscillation patterns, suggesting the possibility of noninvasive diagnosis by analysis of microwave electromagnetic radiation (MEMR). Moreover, cells with disturbed steady states may be induced to resume their original resonance levels through exposure to timed, focused MEMR of the appropriate wavelength. Specific cellular behavior, such as synchronous cell division, is also inducible by exposure to MEMR of specific frequencies. Such observations suggest the possibility of noninvasive therapeutic applications. With the proliferation of microwave technologies in communications and industrial applications, concerns have been raised about the inadvertent deleterious alteration of cell function through ambient exposure; this also warrants investigation.
The present invention is designed to analyze and replicate the MEMR spectrum of a control organism, then project that organism's MEMR to a target organism while continuously monitoring the biophysical status of the control and target organisms. The intent is to induce the target organism to adopt the electromagnetic oscillation patterns of the control organism. The device may also be used to analyze the MEMR spectrum of a target organism, generate an appropriate MEMR spectrum, treat and continuously monitor a target organism without employing a control organism.
This invention has a degree of similarity to the device described by Sitko et al in U.S. Pat. No 5,152,286 (Oct. 6, 1992), "Method of microwave resonance therapy and device therefor." The method described therein is the application of MEMR in the form of noise signals to specific "biologically active points" (BAPs, or acupressure/acupuncture sites) of humans experiencing physical or affective disorders. The duration of therapy, using noise signals in the range of 1 to 10 mm wavelength, and 10.sup.-6 to 10.sup.-18 W/Hz spectral power density, is specified to be no longer than 30 minutes. One to 15 sessions are prescribed depending on the condition being treated, and the response to treatment.
In the Sitko regime, a broad spectrum of microwave "noise" is delivered to the target organism. The organism is expected to spontaneously select and respond to those elements of the MEMR spectrum with which resonant interaction occurs. While organisms which have sustained minor damage are able to accomplish this selection, organisms with significant derangement of function have lost the ability to do so. Thus, the Sitko protocol is not effective in many applications. Further, the Sitko device which generates the microwave signals has no capacity to receive or analyze biophysical information such as blood pressure, temperature, or other variables from an organism. Using this device, one cannot monitor the efficacy of treatment, nor can one discern the baseline MEMR spectrum of the target organism. These limitations constitute serious shortcomings which blunt the investigational and therapeutic capacities of the described method and device.
Another limitation of the current art is the inability to identify the aberrant elements of a complex MEMR spectrum in a dysfunctional organism in order to diagnose a particular malady or generate and deliver a normalizing MEMR spectrum. In addition to loss of valuable diagnostic information this inability to target the appropriate resonant frequencies leads to longer therapeutic episodes, reduced efficiency, and greater exposure to microwave radiation.